The present invention relates to a luminaire adapted to mount to a canopy or ceiling that can support a lamp in different orientations. Additionally, the present invention relates to a luminaire that facilitates installation and replacement of the lamp. More specifically, the luminaire includes a socket holder capable of supporting the lamp in first and second orientations and that is movable between unlocked and locked positions.
A luminaire is a light fixture that is typically mounted to a canopy, ceiling or light pole. Conventional luminaires include a ballast electrically connected to a socket and lamp, and an optical refractor or lens that encloses the lamp and allows light rays from the lamp to emanate therethrough.
Conventional luminaires generally provide only one lamp orientation, usually either vertical or horizontal. Additionally, problems arise in installing and maintaining conventional luminaires. For example, installation often requires more than one person. Also, performing maintenance such as replacing the lamp often requires disassembly of the luminaire. Also, some conventional luminaires are bulky and include unnecessary parts. Moreover, some conventional luminaires are not easily adaptable to a variety of optical refractors.
Examples of conventional luminaires include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,394,628, 6,276,818 and 6,182,848 to Wang; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,367,945 and 6,264,344 to Quioque et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,224,233, 6,059,422, and 5,662,407 to Fischer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,681 to Meyer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,433 to Baldwin; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,466 to Baker, the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire capable of supporting a light source, such as a lamp, in at least two different orientations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire that facilitates installation and maintenance thereof, particularly when replacing the light source or lamp of the luminaire.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire that is compact and includes a minimal number of parts.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire that allows a variety of optical assemblies to be used with the luminaire.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a luminaire comprising an optical assembly that has a mounting interface. A socket holder has a mounting member that is adapted to mount the socket holder to the mounting interface of the optical assembly. First and second proximate surfaces are adapted to support a socket and a light source in first and second orientations, respectively. The socket holder defines a central axis. A longitudinal axis is defined by the socket and the light source in the first orientation is substantially parallel to the central axis of the socket holder and a longitudinal axis of the socket and the light source in the second orientation is angled with respect to the central axis of the socket holder.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a luminaire, comprising an optical assembly having a mounting interface including at least one mounting aperture. A socket holder is coupled to the optical assembly and supports a socket and a light source at a first end. The socket holder is movable between locked and unlocked positions with respect to the mounting interface of the optical member. Socket holder includes a mounting member at a second end opposite the first end that is adapted to mount the socket holder to the mounting interface of the optical assembly. The mounting member has a guide portion and a locking portion engaged with the mounting aperture of the mounting interface of the optical assembly in the locked position thereby interlocking the socket holder and optical assembly, and disengaged with the mounting aperture in the unlocked position, wherein the guide portion facilitates engagement and disengagement of the locking portion with the mounting aperture.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a luminaire comprising a support panel and an optical assembly including a reflector coupled to a refractor. The reflector is releasably secured to the support panel thereby substantially restricting movement of the optical assembly with respect to the support panel. The reflector includes a mounting interface. A socket holder is coupled to the reflector of the optical assembly at the mounting interface. The socket holder is movable between locked and unlocked positions with respect to the reflector and the optical assembly. The socket holder supports a socket and a light source with the reflector and the refractor substantially enclosing the light source.